Hexed
Hexed is a Dresden Files RPG show focused on the district of Washington, DC. The White Court of vampires and Fae Courts tempt political leaders, whilst the Black Council preys upon the weak. Corruption, crime, tourism, and dirty politics are rampant...just business as usual as the gap gets wider between the rich and the poor. CAST: Chris "wacksteven" Iannitti - GM of DOOM PeachyPixel8 - Zechariah 'Zac' Dante - Pure Mortal DsYujoon - Silas Avidi - White Court Vampire Fuzzyfreaks - Cecily Ryder - Minor Talent GUESTS: Sam Swargula Wargula - Karl 'Spanish' Woods Adam skinnyghost Koebel - Nobu 'Franklin' Ueda TheFrankreich92 (inactive) MargaretKrohn (inactive) THEMES AND THREATS: Themes are problems that have been around for a long time, long enough that people almost take them for granted. Threats, on the other hand, are problems new to the city—sometimes so new that hardly anyone knows about them. The Marionette Masses are controlled from the shadows. It's safer behind closed doors if you have one. Wholesale Power for Rent or Sale. VODs: City Creation: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 | Part 5 Episode 1: Zac's Notes Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 2: Zac's Notes Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 3: Zac's Notes Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 4: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 5: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 6: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 7: 12 Hour Marathon Session! Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 | Part 5 | Part 6 | Part 7 | Part 8 | Part 9 Episode 8: w/guest Swargula Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 9: w/guest Swargula Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 10: w/guest Skinnyghost Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 | Part 5 Episode 11 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 12 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 13 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 14 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 15 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 16 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 17 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 18 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 Episode 19 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 Episode 20 Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | Part 4 FACES: Big Ben - 12 Bells Bartender Mayor Michael Wallace - Mayor of Washington, D.C. George Ramhart - World Bank Manager Father Gonzales - St. George's Catholic Church Willa Elric - CVS Downtown/Apothecary Nikoli Cager - Museum Alley Agent John Smith - J. Edgar Hoover Building Wesley "Hot Rod" Roderick - RFK Stadium Scarlett Oak - Alabaster Pont Hotel Rupert Durmoc - Sloth News Incorporated Camella Hiver - Eisenhower Executive Office Building Norman Longbottom - World Bank Guard Marchello Linwood - Library of Congress